


Another Romance

by basednoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, I Tried, I don't know, M/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Noiz get intimate during a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a love for this fucking ship  
> Ok cool
> 
>  
> 
> Give me Clear/Noiz request please please

There was something rather endearing about the way those eyes lit up with curiosity. He found himself staring a little too long every time. He lingered with every hug, although he was sure Clear didn't mind. He was head over heels, even though he'd never admit that. 

"Noiz-san come on!" Clear grabbed his hand, urging him to keep up. 

It's not his fault he was out of shape. He loved to laze around a little too much. Somehow the white haired bot managed to get him to go out on a picnic. Okay, maybe he couldn't say no to Clear's puppy dog eyes. 

"How much longer..." He whined through the apparent smile on his face. 

"It's just up there, you baby!"

He didn't understand why Clear wanted to go to such a secluded area when the park was 5 minutes from his house. He couldnt lie though.. It filled him with a warm feeling. 

"Here!" The other man chimed. 

Noiz's jaw dropped, he didn't expect to be dragged to a waterfall. He didn't even know there was a waterfall out here to be fair. 

"Beautiful, right?" 

"Yeah.. I guess.." He tried to play it off cool, even if his heart was racing. 

Clear pinched the blond's cheeks, "can't fool me, you look amazed."

Noiz's face darkened. 

"You're so red, Noiz-san!" He giggled. 

"L-Let's just go sit, okay,"

The sound of the waterfall echoed in his head, it helped keep his thoughts in order. Clear led them to sit on a rock at the edge of the small lake. They sat in silence as they stared at the water. Noiz would occasionally glanced over at Clear. 

"What did you pack us to eat?"

Noiz opened the basket, "um.. Just things..."

"Oh come on," the white haired man rolled his eyes and took the basket, "I see sandwiches, cake, and juice." 

He scratched his head, slightly embarrassed. 

"Did you bake the cake yourself?"

"Y-Yeah..." 

"Awe! So sweet Noiz-san!" 

Arms wrapped around him; he held his breath. Clear was warm and Noiz wanted that warmth all for himself. Without a doubt, he wanted to that face to be the first thing he would see when he'd wake up. His feelings are pathetic. It was obvious his crush had his eyes on Aoba considering Clear would always address that man as "Master". He threw his arms around Clear, holding him for as long as the other would let him. 

"Are you okay?" Clear muttered into the younger man's shoulder. 

No answer. 

"Noiz-san.."

Speak you idiot!

Soft lips pressed against his own. Noiz was hit by rush of confusion. 

He pushed the white haired bot away, "What are you doing?"

"Well you weren't making a move , 'Mr. Cool', thought that was your thing,"

He blushed. 

"You can't fool me Noiz-san. You're totally obvious!" He laughed. 

"Don't mock me," the blond let out a growl. 

"It's cute..."

Noiz averted his gaze as he muttered, "Not as cute as you.."

His back hit the cold rock. In an instant Clear had him pinned down. The man was covering him in sloppy kisses and it was enough to make his head spin. 

"Do you want me?"

Noiz frantically nodded, slipping out a shaky whimper. The smirk the other wore left an uncomfortable warmth between his legs. 

"Noiz-san... You're hard!" Clear squealed as he covered his face. 

"What do you plan on doing about it, babe?" 

His hips involuntarily rolled as Clear slowly unzipped his pants. The man tugged and nipped at the piercings, which left Noiz frustrated. 

"Fuck, touch me already,"

Clear slid his tongue up the blond's length, "I had something else in mind," 

With a huff, a finger pressed inside him.  
"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clear raised an eyebrow. 

"You're going to fuck me?" 

"Y-Yeah.."

"Interesting.. Never took you for the dominate type," Noiz snickered. 

The finger curled and rubbed against his insides, he was already loosing it. 

"I want you right now," Clear removed his finger then unzipped his own pants, "I-I need you to.. Suck,"

Noiz eagerly sat up, taking the other into his mouth. Low hums escaped him as he slid his tongue desperately around Clear's shaft. 

"Ah!" The sweet sound of the man's voice made Noiz want him more. 

He was getting really into it. 

"Okay, okay. That's enough," he ushered the impatient boy off of him, "are you ready?" 

In a shift movement, Clear pushed himself inside the blond. Noiz let out a long moan as the man began to thrust in and out of him. 

"You're so tight, ah!"

"Nnnngh, more!" 

Kisses and bites where placed all over Noiz's neck and shoulders. The attention he longed for left him feeling weak and vulnerable. 

"Ah! Clear... Fuck!"

The other man was letting out soft sounds, this mixed with the lewd expressions made Noiz's chest heavy. He couldn't keep a single thought in his head. All he could focus on was the man above him and he loved it. 

"Just like that..." As he wrapped his arms around Clear's neck, he whispered against the other's ear, "you're doing a good job Clear-san,"

Clear let out a sound that could have made noiz cum on spot. The thrusts became deeper and harder; Noiz couldn't take it anymore. The tip of Clear's dick was hitting his sweet spot with every motion. 

"Yes! Right there!" 

"N-Noiz-san,"

"Fuck Clear, don't stop! Don't stop!"

Fingers wrapped around his aching length, Clear moved his hand in a desperate attempt to force the boy over the edge. 

"I'm going to cum! Nnngh,"

"Cum for me, b-baby,"

He couldn't hold it in any longer, with one last moan he arched his back; letting a numbing feeling wash over him. The bot gave his last few thrusts before reaching his breaking point, moaning out a stream of the blond's name. 

Trying to catch their breath, they snuggled up against each other. 

"You called me baby,"

"I-I thought you'd like that..." Clear's pale face darkened. 

"It's something I could get use to,"

"Maybe when we get home..." Clear nuzzled Noiz's neck, "we can try that again,"


End file.
